


Are You Fucking Insane?!

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted from tumblr "Are you fucking insane?!"This is loosely based on a real conversation I had with my sister





	Are You Fucking Insane?!

“Are you fucking insane?!”

Beau blinked in shock and everyone quieted down around her, even Jester who’d been in the middle of casting cure wounds on her.

“Caleb?” Fjord asked.

Caleb ignored him and continued glaring down at Beau. “ _Shiẞe_ , Beauregard, you could have died!”

Beau got over her shock and stood up to meet him eye to eye even though her injured leg could barely support her. “You’re lecturing me about risks? Really? You of all people?”

“Shouldn’t that clue you into how serious this?!”

She opened her mouth to retaliate but paused and grimaced in annoyance. “Yeah. I guess. If you think it was crazy that’s really saying something.” She waved her hand angrily and started walking away from him. “Whatever, I had to do it, I couldn’t just let the rest of you take the heat. Crazy or not.”

Caleb groaned in frustration and looked at the others, his eyes asking for help. No one spoke, just watched the exchange with wide eyes. He gave up on them, dismissing their worried looks with a wave and turning back to his monk friend. “What would happen to the rest of us if you died? If you keep putting yourself in harm’s way with no regard for your own safety, you’re not going to be around to protect us anymore!”

Beau glared at him and neither of them spoke for a moment until Beau snarled and looked away, crossing her arms. “Stop making sense, jackass!”

Jester cleared her throat and walked up, putting a hand on Beau’s arm. “Let me heal you really really super duper quick and then you can continue this… I think it’s an argument?”

Caleb threw up his hands and stomped off to where Nott was finishing her fistful of pocket bacon. “No, it’s over. I’m done.”

“Hey, you’re not done until I’m done!” Beau turned away from him and stomped over to sit back where she’d started. “I’m done. Jester.” Jester nodded and ran over, kneeling beside her to heal her quickly before she could get riled up again. Beau didn’t get riled up again through. When she was healed she laid down right where she was sitting and rolled onto her side facing away from Caleb. “I’m going to sleep.”

Fjord sighed. “Well, I guess we’re camping here for the night. Caleb, would you…”

Caleb nodded. “Yeah.” And he started casting his tiny hut. When it was finished, he had it situated in just the right place to leave Beau outside of its radius.

She muttered obscenities under her breath as she got up, crawled into the hut on her knees and laid back down near the edge. “Mother fucking… shit... Damn it… bullshit fucking jackass wizard…”


End file.
